His Bodyguard
by Estefani
Summary: (Nyotalia human AU, mixed with Nyo 2p) Nikolai came from a middle class family. He does well in college with a couple of friends. But, when he witnessed a murder of one of the his friends, his life is turn up and down as the murderer gives chase to silence him forever. The FBI had hired a bodyguard to protect him. {ON HOLD}


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. If I did, the series would be a failure due to my writing skills XD.

**A/N: **Hey there! I'm taking a break from Hindrance. So, here's a new Hetalia fanfic of mine. It is a Nyotalia Human AU mixed with 2p! Nyotalia thus no regular and 2p! Hetalia in this fanfic. There will be too many characters to keep track of anyway. Besides, I need MOAR Nyo! JpnBela in my OTP life! Inspired by HoneyBeeGirl94's _**Crossdresser with a crush.**_

**Names**

Diana is Fem Greece (From I've researched, Diana is a Greek origin name...)

Olek Liski is Male Ukraine

Emily Jones is Fem America

Madeline Williams is Fem Canada

Daniel Héderváry is Male Hungary

Nikolai Arlofsky is Male Belarus

Anya Braginskaya is Fem Russia

Nidiya is Fem General Winter

Wang Chun-Yan is Fem China

Chih-Ming is Male Taiwan

**Prologue**

_Inside of a abandon warehouse, there's a secret meeting going on in the office room._

_"So, are you gonna do it or not?" A young woman with short brown hair demanded, folding her arms give the person a firm, nasty look. _

_"What do you have against Madeline Williams?" A second woman with red hair asked, nervously. "Do you know who you're missing with? She is the younger sister of Emily Jones!"_

_"Half younger sister cuz the slutty mother of theirs couldn't keep her legs closed." The woman corrected, angrily. "Question me farrier and you'll suffered the same fate."_

_"...Fine. I'll do it."_

_"Good dog. Now humiliated the man-stealing little bitch." _

_"She didn't steal anyone." The other woman muttered. "__**He's **__just not interested in you."_

_"What was that?" The woman glared with hate in her eyes._

_"Nothing." The red-haired woman replied and walk out of the warehouse, leaving the other woman behind in the shadows._

* * *

><p>There's club sign ups going on at the campus of Prisa community college. It was a college where any student can get in no matter what if they had received a high score on the exam or not. It was a beautiful, cool morning.<p>

At a booth, a young woman sat there, nervously. She had long brown hair with curls and green eyes, glancing at any approaching student. She hoped someone out there would be interested of joining her club.

"Hey, Diana. How are things with you?" A young man appeared behind her.

He's wearing a grey and white football jersey along with black pants. His light brown hair in a pony tail.

"Oh, Daniel!" Diana exclaimed, surprised at his sudden appearance. "You give me a scare. I thought you were the," She paused to think up a replacement for "bitch" and used the one that had appeared in her head. "WITCH transfer student from Turkey."

Daniel laughed.

"Why worry about her? Everyone knows that you'd the perfect girlfriend for any man."

Diana brushed.

"I thought so," Daniel give her a funny smile. "Anyway, have anyone join your club yet?"

"So far, there isn't no luck." Diana said, sadly.

"Um, hello?" A soft voice spoke out, getting their attention. "Is this the "saving our pets from being thrown on the streets" club?"

"Yes!" Diana's green eyes sparkled.

The soft voice belonged to a blond-haired woman with glasses.

"Ah, I've found it at last." She said, happily. "I've always wanted join a club like this. You know, a club that actually served a purpose..."

Diana nodded as she give her a paper.

"All you need to answer a couple of questions on this paper and you're in."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Diana replied. "Not many people cared for pets." The Greek woman's expression became bitter.

"Ah, I see."

Daniel turned his head toward an apple tree.

"That is a good idea for a club."

* * *

><p>"Little brother! Get your butt up! You're being late for college!" A tow-headed woman knocked on a bedroom door. "Olek had gone to work and told me to make breakfast." She was very cheerful and excited.<p>

"Ugh...five more minutes, Anya." A voice groaned through the closed-door.

"NOW, Nikolai." She said, in a strict tone.

"FINE!"

"Hee hee." Anya giggled as she skipped down the hallway.

On the other side of the door, Nikolai give out a moan as he sat up and got off his bed. Glancing at a clock on the dresser, he realized that he will be late for classes on the first day and dashed to his closet to pick out a shirt and pants and changed.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth as well combing his hair, Nikolai grabbed his backpack and came to the kitchen where his sister were waiting for him at the table.

"Oh, good morning, Anya." He gambled.

"Good morning, baby brother!"

He rolled his eyes and glared at the smiling Anya.

"Whatever, I'll just going to eat and leave."

Anya give out a snicker at his response.

* * *

><p>Olek sighed. He was very tired and had only gotten five hours of sleep. Being a police officer wasn't a cool job at all. However, he have to go on the streets for the sake of justice and the financial support for his younger siblings.<p>

Ever since their mother had died, he's been taking care of Nikolai and Anya.

As for their fathers...

His father had abandoned his mother when she found out she was pregnant with him and was never seen or heard again. Anya's father died in a military service. Nikolai's father was gun down in a drive by shooting.

Talk about repeated tragedy.

The only surviving relative of the half-siblings was Nidiya, their grandmother whom was living in an old folks home. They'd go visit her sometimes.

"Liski, there's a phone call for you." A man voice's spoke out.

"All right." Olek replied, tiredly.

* * *

><p>Nikolai knock on a door, waiting for a response.<p>

He's at the apartment where one of his friends from high school lived.

"Oh, hi Nikolai!" A young Chinese woman opened the door and give him a smile.

"Hello, Miss Wang." Nikolai said, politely. "Is Chih-Ming ready for college?"

"Of course. He was waiting for you." She said, pleased. "Chih-Ming!"

"Coming, Chun-Yan! Geez!" A Taiwanese man appeared along the woman and give Nikolai a grin. "Hello, Nikolai! Let go walking to college together!"

Nikolai blinked.

"That is the reason I've come way over here."

"I know. See you later, Chun-Yan!" Chih-Ming exclaimed, feeling so excited.

"Have fun, you two!" Chun-Yan said, encouraged.

The two freshmen in college walk off.

**A/N: **And that's all for the prologue! What do you think?


End file.
